Our Second Time
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: No importará la edad, el nombre, si eran hermanos o lo que simbolizan. Alfred está seguro de que si se aman, puede haber una segunda, tercera o infinidad de veces… Yaoi, UkxUs  ¡Aun es colonia! D:


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hola, saludas a tods, hace años luz que no subó nada bueno...

Escribí un nuevo fic para entretenimiento personal, resultó que me gustó demaciado y quise compartirlo xD

**Titulo:** Our Second Time

**Pareja:** UkxUs, InglaterraxEstados Unidos, ArthurxAlfred

**Genero:** ... Aparte de Yaoi... Shota ._.|| [¡No me arrepiento!]

Y, pues ya saben las reglas, si no les gusta, no lean, no esta muy fuerte, pero tampoco muy _suave. Love _ante todo.

Si, es como una segunda parte de mi fic pasado "¿Qué sientes niño mio?" , que pueden encontrar entre mis fics:D, y que les recomiendo... leer primero xD.

Si les gusta, ¡**review**!, les prometo que yo, la sociedad, la ética y la moral...no nos enojamos xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our Second Time <strong>_

Extendió la servilleta sobre sus piernas menudas y blancas, mientras le enseñaba como hacerlo y lo miraba a los ojos para que sus enseñanzas quedaran claras.

-Y ni pensar en subir los codos a la mesa, tampoco hacer ruido con los cubiertos… ¡Alfred deja de mover tanto las piernas!  
>Alfred sonrió pillamente como siempre lo hacía cuando quería relajar el semblante de su tutor, no le gustaba cuando después de meses de no verlo, Arthur llegara por unas cuantas semanas a enseñarle modales, tiempo perdido según a su parecer.<p>

-Arthur, después de desayunar me llevaras al río ¿verdad?

-Todo depende de cómo te comportes en la mesa.-le respondió mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

Hacía un día precioso, con un sol que aunque iluminaba no quemaba la piel, el verano sentaba delicioso y hasta Arthur había agarrado de nuevo color en las mejillas, que solo le duraba el tiempo que estaba en América, ya que después que partía a Europa, el frio y clima le robaban de nuevo el encanto, y hasta el mismo solía lavarse en leche y jabones para no verse tan bronceado (impensable ver un aristócrata bronceado en Inglaterra). Así, sin más y apeteciendo sentir algo de ese aire en la piel, ordeno que el desayuno fuese servido en el jardín.

Una adorable criada de piel canela trajo una bandeja plateada, había fruta tropical en trozos (la cuál Arthur saltó, odiaba todo producto americano y ni muriendo de hambre los comería), té británico, tarta de moras, tostadas y mantequilla.

El americano comenzó con la tarta, dejando a un lado el té y la fruta, recibiendo un tosido por parte del europeo.

-Ni te atrevas ¿crees que vas a comenzar con la tarta? ¿Y el té?

-Pero ya sabes que no me gusta el té, podría aceptar café con leche.

-El café es de barbaros, eres un niño de casa, y no te dejare comer cualquier cosa, hablas inglés, vives como inglés y comerás como inglés.-le respondió mientras agregaba leche al té.

El menor aparto la tarta con un berrido, mientras que con una mano alzaba una taza perezosamente para que la criada le sirviera la infusión, y como quien no quiere la cosa, tomo una cuchara rebosante de miel y comenzó a mezclar, haciendo un ruido agudo y chirriante en señal de protesta, con todo su corazón deseaba que el inglés se enojara, se molestara y le reclamara su falta de valores, que lo regañara y, que finalmente, le pusiera un poco más de atención. Siguió agitando la cuchara, mientras levantaba los ojos con vista al europeo y sonreía altaneramente, mientras que el otro seguía hojeando un periódico atrasado.

-Deja de hacer eso, esa vajilla cuesta demasiado, y sumando el impuesto del embarque bien podría comprar dos en Inglaterra.

-Pues porque no vienes tú y me quitas la cuchara.-le dijo el menor ya fastidiado, sin embargo solo vio como el otro apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla complacido por los berrinches del niño. Alfred no pudo evitar el sonrojo, dejó pues la cuchara sobre un plato y retiró la taza.- Arthie, ya no quiero desayunar, llévame al río, quiero salir contigo hace tanto que no paseamos juntos.

-Aun no terminas de desayunar, y si te desmayas a medio paseo yo no cargare tu cuerpo.

-Hace unos meses te morías por cargar mi cuerpo…

Jaque Mate, el niño había dado en el punto exacto, el británico sudo frio y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Giró la mirada al cuerpo que yacía sentado frente a él, con los pantaloncillos cortos de verano, una blusa de algodón y tejido de punto de abeja, botines de charol y el sombrero de paja italiana en el suelo, y como si no fuese suficiente la sensualidad de la inocencia, las piernas delgadas y lechosas cruzadas con algunos moretones, quizás provenientes del juego, caídas o descuidos, pero que ponían a su mente a divagar, todo eso acompañado de la mirada pilla tan de él.

-No te entiendo, si no quieres desayunar no te obligare, deja la servilleta y vete entonces.

-Pues eso hare…-susurro mientras se levantaba sin dar gracias a nadie y volvía a la mansión.

El británico lo miro irse, tan orgulloso y dolido aun, tenía que admitir que poco quedaba del niño tan inocente y tierno que una noche de primavera hizo suyo, y parecía que su miedo se había cumplido, le había cambiado la vida, le había cambiado el cuerpo y las ideas. Había crecido considerablemente, estaba más vivo y solía dar puntos de vista francos y certeros, tenía muchísima mayor fuerza y su cuerpo comenzaba a formarse como el de un adolecente. ¿Cuántos años le calculaba? quizás 13 o 14, pero sus comentarios ya comenzaban a lastimarlo, dolían. Dolía recordar lo que había pasado hace unos meses, dolía ver como de tajo le había robado la inocencia por lujuria e incensates, también dolía el recordar, como a media noche, se levantó de la cama, para llenar la carita cansada del niño de besos, lagrimas y disculpas por ser tan mal hombre.

¿Qué más daba? Si lo odiaba, bien se lo tenía merecido.

Se levantó, dejó caer la servilleta y fue tras su infante, que ya iba entrando a la mansión. Subió detrás de el hacía el cuarto del menor, ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Arthur puso el pie ante la puerta.

-Te has puesto malcriado e insolente.-comentó mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ambos.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa?-contesto mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.-Cierra las cortinas, me duele la cabeza.

-No sé de que hablas, si te has puesto así, es porque siempre estoy cumpliendo tus caprichos, y cuando me voy no hay nadie que te reprima.-dijo cerrando de tajo las telas de la ventana

-Cierto, si te hubieses quedado más tiempo cuando yo era más pequeño… todo sería diferente. Si hubieses cumplido tu promesa…Yo sería diferente.

Arthur se sentó en la cama, mientras Alfred se acercaba delicadamente y pasaba a abrazarse de su cintura, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada ni decir nada. El mayor acarició su cabello, suspiró, si Alfred era así, sin duda era su culpa.

-¿Qué hi-hiciste cuando notaste que no había despertado contigo?

-¿Cuándo hicimos el amor?

El británico acertó levemente sonrojado, al tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de Alfred.

-Lloré…Creí que no regresarías, pero apenas llegó tu carta diciendo que volvías me dio mucha alegría. Aun que también deseaba escupirte en la cara y reclamarte por haberme dejado esa noche. Pensé que si notabas mi descontento e imprudencia, te quedarías más tiempo para tratar de enmendarme.- respondió no muy claramente, porque su voz se atoraba entre la cadera inglesa.

-Qué niño tan inmaduro…-susurró el mayor con una sonrisa- Perdóname.

-No.-susurro travieso mientras se incorporaba y colgaba de la espalda de su tutor, mientras delicadamente acercaba su cuerpo y pasaba por sobre el estomago de Arthur una de sus piernas, para frotarla contra su costado mientras tímidamente lo miraba de reojo.-¿Qué vamos a hacer Arthur?

-No se…-Arthur posó una mano sobre la extremidad otorgada del infante, comenzó a acariciarla percibiendo la suavidad y frescura de esta, mientras que tomaba una de las manos que por detrás se colgaban de su cuelo y la llevaba a su boca para besarla.-Hueles… dulce…

-Honey…

-Sweet…Es buena para la piel

-También es deliciosa…

El americano gateó hasta colocarse frente a su tutor, sentándose sobre sus piernas con las suyas abiertas y abrazando la cintura del otro, tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Me extrañaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste esa noche?

-Yo, tenía miedo, creí que para tu edad lo que te había hecho era terrible, que estarías confundido y…

-¿Y por eso te fuiste?-Alfred bajó la mirada, entonces significa el inglés se había arrepentido, porque si él lo hizo, fue para entregarle todo. Era obvio que no era desconocido para él, al menos tenía una vaga idea de lo que significaba, había tenido mucho tiempo libre, mucho tiempo de soledad para descubrir y aprender términos. Sabía que era lo que habían hecho, sabía que era sexo, que le dolería, que era la virginidad y como desaparecía, incluso presentía que era la lujuria, el deseo, la excitación.

-Si-si yo me entregué a ti, no fue porque no supiera que era lo que te pedía, quería ser tuyo, darte mi vida y lo que soy, porque, yo estoy seguro de lo que siento. Te amo Arthur.

El inglés lo abrazó, se sentía avergonzado, mirar que un niño de 13 años estaba seguro de lo que sentía, deseaba y anhelaba, y por lo visto el estaba contemplado en su plan de vida.

-Creí que me odiarías después de todo eso.

-Jamás, yo fui quien te lo pidió, quería sentirte, saber que se siente hacer el amor, consagrarme a alguien…

-Debó de evitar que leas tanta poesía tú solo.-sonrió el inglés mientras tocaba la nariz del menor.

-Solo y en esta gran casa es lo único en lo que puedo gastar mi tiempo.-contesto por su parte con su picara sonrisa y voz juguetona.- A menos claro, que quieras entretenerme.

-Ni creas que lo volveremos a hacer.

-¿Porqué? Ya lo hicimos una vez… y me gustó…

-No, esa vez te dije que jamás se repetiría.

-…

-…

-Arthur! I wanna make love with you!

-Alfred! Silence please honey!

Arthur se sonrojó, mientras miraba al americano enojarse y hacer pucheros. La verdad el también lo extrañaba, a él, sus sentimientos, su voz, sus susurros, su cuerpo, sus piernas, su piel, el dulce olor de su transpiración…

-Fuck…

-Yep?

-O-ok Alfred…

El más joven comenzó a reír, mientras se tiraba en la cama y su delicado cuerpo rebotaba en esta, se quito los botines y extendió los brazos hacía su mayor:

-Hey! Come on! Quiero que me lo hagas como tú desees.

-Entonces te dejaría más adolorido que tu primera vez.-dijo burlón mientras se acomodaba sobre el.

-No creo que eso fuera posible, además, me encantó como se siente.

El inglés sonrió de lado, un tanto altanero, no es que quisiera presumir, pero jamás había dejado a mujer alguna insatisfecha o molesta, y con el niño no sería la excepción, si tanto quería aprender del arte del amor, bien podría mostrarle todo lo que sabe, lo que le gusta, lo que es bueno. Y lo mejor es que era un alumno aplicado, apenas se besaron notó perfectamente como el menor le besaba sin pudor, metiendo y jugando con su propia lengua, tratando de seguir el paso de su tutor, abrazándose fuertemente para tratar de pasar sus sentimientos y energía. El más joven se separó, aun con la saliva delineando su boca y respirando intranquilamente. Con la mirada perdida, torpemente desabrochaba la camisa de su hermano, quería verle la piel, la bendita piel que hace tantos meses se froto contra la suya, haciéndole gemir. Apenas logró el cometido, tiró la camisa lejos, pasando a besarle el pecho entero sin pena alguna, lo necesitaba con urgencia, hacía ya tantas noches que tenía que pasar sus propias manos por su pecho imaginándose las de Arthur para poder dormir más tranquilo, algunas más fuertes donde se veía en la necesidad de calmar con sus manos la sed de su cuerpo por pedir la presencia del otro. Aun recuerda hace no muchas semanas, donde la lujuria le gano, tentando su entrada y metiendo dos dedos en si mismo para tratar de calmarse y poder dormir ya, llegando a algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando el otro le embestía, pero en menor intensidad.

-Arthur, ya, quítame la ropa, vamos…rápido…

-Tranquilo…

-Es que… ya me-me comienza a doler…

-Que sucio, apenas tienes 13 años y ya me dices que necesitas esto.

-Aaah…Shu-shut up…-susurró mientras sentía que el mayor le acariciaba las inglés.-¡Ya Arthur!

-¡No te voy a penetrar así como si nada!-grito Arthur mirando al menor con lagrimas de tortura en los ojos y el cuerpo medio alzado por sus antebrazos. Molesto le quitó los pantalones cortos y desabotono la delgada blusa, mientras notaba que a Alfred ya comenzaba a frustrarle todo esto, por su cara se notaba que lo necesitaba con urgencia, deseaba sentirlo dentro de el y el mismo necesitaba sentirse dentro del otro. Tomó sus piernas subiéndolas a sus hombros mientras se humedecía los dedos y con otra mano le quitaba los cabellos del rostro al americano.

-Ya-ya no me va a doler tanto ¿verdad?

-Espero que no.-Pronunció mientras metía un dedo.- No grites tanto.

-Pa-para ti es fácil, aaah… no-no te están abriendo el culo.

-¿Quien te enseñó esa palabra?-preguntó sorprendido, era cierto que el decía peores, pero no frente al otro.

-Arthur! Aaaaaah…¿Cu-cuantos años crees que…que tengo?

El europeo metió el segundo dedo a la par que se abría el pantalón.

-No los suficientes para usar esas palabras.

-Pri-primero te acuestas con un aaah… niño, lo abandonas a su suerte ¿y ahora me vas a enseñar aaah… comportarme?

-¿Tu también lo deseabas no?-respondió como defensa el inglés, mientras abría los dedos aun dentro del americano, y seguidamente los metía y sacaba, flexionó aun más su cuerpo hacía delante, comprimiendo también las piernas de Alfred, y siguió dilatando más hasta que toco al parecer algo que puso a Alfred a gritar.

-AAAAAAAAAH! More! Arthur! ¡Ya hazlo!-le gritó mientras se tapaba el rostro sonrojado y demacrado por las recientes corrientes de placer que le estaba provocando el británico con los dedos.

-Si…

Sacó sus dedos dejando muy bien lubricada su entrada, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del menor, se abrió levemente la camisa para poderse sentir más fresco, y saco pues su miembro frente a la mirada curiosa de menor, que se incorporó ligeramente .Cuando lo hicieran por primera vez, no se tomó el atrevimiento de mirar bien la hombría del otro por pena y pudor, pero ahora poco le importo notar que Arthur ya se había dado cuenta de su sonrisa picara.

-Ready?

-Yep, I need you…

-Me too…-susurró al momento que se clavaba de una sola estocada en el cuerpo del americano, que sacó un grito ahogado y mostró su delirio al sujetarse fuertemente de las sabanas de su cama, respirando agitadamente y conteniendo los gemidos de dolor y excitación.

El mayor solo se limito a morderse los labios al sentir la estreches del americano, tan suyo, con su cuerpo y alma tan de él, porque el mismo Alfred se las había entregado.

…

Abrió levemente los ojos, parpadeo varias veces hasta que se acostumbró a la nítida luz que se filtraba en las cortinas. Era hora del crepúsculo, los rayos magentas y bermellones se perdían en el horizonte que emergían de una espesa nata azul índigo. Le dolían un poco las piernas, pero nada comparado con la primera vez, se giró a la derecha. Una espalda blanca, cubierta con las sabanas estaba justo ahí, sintió el brazo que le tomaba de la cintura, la tranquila respiración que provenía de él. Arthur había despertado con él, no se había ido.

Se acercó al otro conmovido, lo besó en la frente y luego en los labios, Arthur despertó correspondiendo el beso.

-Creí que te ibas a ir en la noche… hasta traté de dormir primero para no ver cuando te fueras.-dijo al terminando el beso y cubriéndose de nuevo con las sabanas.

-Tuve la tentación… Pero no, me sentí en deuda contigo.

-Why?

-Well… -Tuvo un ligero titubeo con una gran pena por lo que iba a confesar.- Because… you love me … and I love you.

-Yep… I love you so much.

-Me too…

Después un silencio, interrumpido por un par de suspiros furtivos.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-En unas semanas…

-…

-¿Te dolió?

-No mucho…

-…

-No te vayas.

-Tengo que.

-¿Aun después de todo lo que hago por ti?

-Alfred… Debo de atender los asuntos de la corona, aspectos de Inglaterra, aspectos de aquí. Tengo mucho trabajo, si por mi fuera me quedaría para siempre contigo, pero no puedo, no sabes los que me duele decirte adiós y no volverte a ver en mucho tiempo.

-¡No regreses! Deja todo, deja Inglaterra… pero no a mí.-Pidió mientras se tapaba el rostro con las sabanas.

-¿Debemos siempre discutir por esto?

-Es tu culpa.

Ambos se miraron, Alfred se levantó, mientras sobaba débilmente su cintura y buscaba su ropa. Y si, parecería que las idas de uno y las necesidades del otro era la principal fuente de disgustos, por más fuerte que fuera el amor de ambos. El menor termino de cambiarse, regreso a su tutor dándole un beso en la frente, y salió de la habitación. Arthur sonrió, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que era necesario para el otro, lo mucho que lo quería junto a él. Tenía razón, era un mal hombre, quitarle todo lo valioso, y dejarlo a su suerte siempre, regresar y regañarlo, volver a hacerle el amor, despertar con o sin él, y después volverse a ir. Una rutina que ni el más grande, fiel y enamorado amante podría soportar.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No era tan fácil como pedir matrimonio, casarse, vivir juntos y felices para toda la eternidad. Alfred era un niño, su supuesto hermano, muchísimo menor que el. Arthur su tutor, y siendo su colonia bien podría decirse que su dueño.

Era un sentimiento enfermo ante la sociedad, enamorarse del otro, menor y del mismo sexo… Siendo un caballero tendría que mostrar la perfección masculina en todo sentido. Alfred tenía razón, si no eran felices era por culpa del mayor.

Lo único que podía hacer era darle todo su amor mientras estuviera con él, mientras estuvieran solos. Empalagarlo y amarle para que cuando se fuera Alfred no lo extrañara tanto, prometerle que solo existiría para él, que solo a él besaría y que solo a él extrañaría. Darle más de lo que pedía, de lo que merecía. Darle a entender que sin Alfred, Arthur no existía…

Alfred por su parte, bajó al jardín, para tirarse sobre el pasto, y ver el cielo que ya se podía ver estrellado. ¿Qué podía hacer el?

Razonó... Si Arthur no se podía quedar con él, era porque tenía que regresar con esa maldita reina, a ese maldito país…

Y si no podía estar con él frente a la sociedad, era porque él, era su hermano menor.

¿Y si no fuesen hermanos?

Podría besarlo donde él quisiera, podría amarlo sin tener remordimientos… Podrían ser felices en lo que cabe.

¿Cómo dejar de ser hermanos?... una idea vaga le llegó, pero de inmediato la descartó, demasiado cruel, injusta, traicionera…

Solo _**un**_ loco de amor, desesperación y deseo podría realizarla…

* * *

><p>Quiero hacer una super aclaración aqui, lo de "maldita reina" y "maldito país" no lo digo yo, si no Alfred en un ataque de histería xD.<p>

AMO a Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte ^^-

Y, aunque acá, en mi país es una republica federealista, AMO a la familia real de UK :D...¡Dios salve a la Reina!

¡REVIEW LECTORES D:!

Errorcitos puede haber, hace un frio horroroso, y me tiemblan las manos.

Sé que mi opinion es lo de menos... pero yo lo amo :3.

No por comentar seras más perversa

l

l

l

V


End file.
